Rock My World
by Kiyoko-kami91
Summary: Alana moves in with Riku and Axel courtsey of Terra. Things are happening that are not explained. Alana's past my come after her if she doesn't open up to people. Can Terra Find a way to help her or will Alana let her Past consume her? Cursing, abuse, blood, you get the memo... Pairing R&S, R&A, K&A, C&L. Yaoi my apply. You have been forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Kami: So sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block then I was just pure lazy to start writing again. So excited about the new Kingdon Hearts game. Can't wait!

Alana: Yea I caught her sorry butt surfing the net for other Fanfic stories. Good thing I found her now or I don't think you guys would have a story.

Kami: Currently I am working on getting all of my other stories updated at the same time so for now on when one is updated except the others to be as well. But I make no promises.

Alana: Well enjoy this new story and the updated other ones if she gets to them.

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did Riku would be locked up and put in my closet.**

Sora: Like hell I'd let you. Hands off my man.

Kami: Oh hey there Sora I was just kidding honest. Sora I don't think you want to do that. SORA PUT THE GUN DOWN! *runs away screaming*

Sora: That will teach you to go after what's mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

I was standing outside of an apartment complex staring at the sign that read 'Legion Manor'. Weird name for a complex if you ask me, but this was the only place I could go. I walked to a section that had a series of number and letters. The section I needed to get to was Unit letter U. I found the section Unit U and began to find the door with the number 215. There was trash littered all around and there was a smell of piss everywhere I stepped.

12. 56. 106. 159. 183. 206. 209.

I walked up to the next few doors and spotted 215 one more door down. As I got closer I heard shouting and cursing. I figure it was the two idiots I'd be staying with. When I got in front of the door ready to open it, the door flew open and out came a guy with flaming red hair and green eyes. He had upside down teardrop marks under both eyes.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until a voice behind him spoke up.

"Hey Ax-hole, why are you just standing there? Go get the beer already." A guy with silver hair and turquoise colored eyes come to see what the red head was staring at. "Umm can we help you?"

I frowned at how rude he was. "Yea dick face, you can start by telling me where I sign my name on the lease. As of today I'm your new roommate."

Both their jaws dropped and I pushed pass them and sat on a chair. The living area was small but I didn't care longs I had a place to sleep.

"Your old roommate Terra told me you guys needed another roommate and I just got thrown out of my parent's house. So he told me I can take his room and stay with you guys."

They were still looking at me like they had no clue what I just said. Realization dawned on me like a light bulb and my lips twitched up into a wicked grin. "You guys are timid because I'm a girl and there are two of you guys. Don't worry your pretty little heads, I'm a lez and I don't date guys so you have nothing to fear.

"That's not why I'm staring at you." The red head said.

I raised my eyebrow to indicate that I would like him to explain further on just that one sentence. To my disappointment he was too lost for words.

"What jack ass here is trying to say is that you have the exact same eye color as him and he would like to know are you his long lost sister?"

"Umm no. Anyway, where is Terra's room? I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Right this way my lady and Axel go get the beer."

The guy with the silver hair made his way down a hallway and walked passed three doors before stopping in front of a door with an envelope attached to the door.

"Terra did briefly mention that he had a friend that would like to move in with us but he never said anything about you being a girl." He looked my way and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Terra never seen me as a girl so he always said I was too boyish to be girly in any way." I laughed remembering all the hand movements he made to make his point. "Thanks for showing me to my room. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. Night."

"Night."

I snatched the letter off the door and walked into the room closing the door behind me. The room had all heavy metal band posters on the wall. Pictures of biker chicks with little to no clothes posing on bikes were posted on the ceiling. If I wasn't so tired I would have taking them down and burned them. Instead I made my way to the king size bed and flopped on it.

I turned on my back, took out the letter and began to read it:

_Sup Lanie,_

_Hope you made it out of your house safe. I know how crazy your parents are and I just wanted to make sure you had a place to stay. The two guys you'll be staying with are cool. The guy with the silver hair and bad attitude is Riku. The red head with the green eyes is Axel. Axel may think you are his long lost sister, what ever you do ignore him. The kid has always wanted a sister, so he goes around asking girls with green eyes are they his sister. Be nice to them. Both of them are gay, which I'm guessing you are shocked to hear. Not like me to live with gay guys but I grew up with them so it didn't bother me. Anyway I need you to do me a favor. If you do this for me I'll pay for your first year's rent. I need you to get those two idiots to date their crushes. There is a girl I want you to meet. Her name is Kami she's Roxas and Sora's sister. She's been tryna get these guys together but she had no luck. When I tried, it got worst. Besides for some reason you're good at this match making stuff then I am. You're the reason I have an amazing girlfriend now. So just do me this one favor and get those guys together. Take care of yourself and don't let your parents get you down._

_P.s: Try talking to Kami about what you're going through she's good at helping people get through their problems. _

_P.s.s: You may have no problem getting Riku and Sora together but you may have a challenge with Axel and Roxas. Roxas is short-temped and has on sailor of a mouth. Try not to kill him._

_Big bro loves ya _

I finished reading the letter and folded it up and put it on the nightstand. _Kami._ I wonder how she can help me. If Terra is referring her to me I guess I can trust her. I turned on my side and started to drift off to sleep. Before I was fully asleep I heard voices outside my door but the conversation was muffled. I paid it no mind and focused on sleeping.

* * *

The morning sun blinded me as I tried to wake up and open my eyes. When I opened them I had to instantly shut them as the sun tried to blind me. I put my hands over my eyes and sat up in the bed.

There were faint voices coming from outside the door. It sounded like yelling. I opened my eyes and almost forgot where I was, I remember last night but…_the letter. _I turned and looked over at the nightstand and seen a folded paper. I guess if I want a free whole year stay until I get a job I can help these poor saps.

I got up and walked over to the closet. Inside I found some towels, washrags, bars of soap, and a bottle of shampoo. I smiled when I spotted a small note on top of the stuff.

_Thinking of you._

Terra always was there for me when we were kids. He was like a big brother. Growing up was never easy for me in the house that I lived in. Everything I did there I got punished for. It was surprising that Terra was still friends with me after he witnessed how crazy my parents were. Moving out was the best thing I've ever done.

I grabbed a towel, washrag, a bar of soap and the bottle of shampoo and made my way into the hallway toward the bathroom. As expected inside the bathroom was a mess. I guess I really was living in a house with _boys_. I cleaned up the bathroom before running the water for a shower. I stepped inside and the water was amazing when I went under the spray.

"Shit." I looked over my shoulder and noticed my scar had reopened. I had a long gash down my back. The only person who knows about that story of my life is Terra. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead.

After washing up and drying off I wrapped the towel around my back to stop the bleeding. Good thing it didn't get on the floor, less explaining I'd have to do. I opened the door a little to see if the coast was clear. When I deemed it clear I rushed inside the room and closed the door.

I looked around and spotted a drawer. I figured Terra might have some clothes that will fit me in his drawer. I opened it up and found a red baggy t-shirt that read Bite Me in bold letters and a pair of black skinny jeans. There was a tag on it; I'm guessing Terra bought this too. He always thinks ahead of me.

I got dressed and headed out the room and followed the sound of voices. It seemed it was coming from the kitchen.

"It's your turn to cook. I cooked last night."

"You know damn well you hate my cooking."

When I came around to the opening of the kitchen I spotted the silverette called Riku sitting at a little island with a passive look on his face. The red head called Axel was holding up a pan waving it up and down.

"You idiots can shut up now. I'll cook." I said as I walked up to Axel and grabbed the pan from him. "Sit."

They both watched as I went into the fridge to grab the items I need to make breakfast. When I opened the fridge I was shocked to find it stocked with food. I grabbed what I needed and headed for the stove. Once I prepared everything I needed I started on cooking.

When I looked over my shoulder Riku was staring at me with his usual passive look and Axel looked at me with admiration in his eyes. Before the food was done I grabbed three plates out of the cabinet. I placed everything neatly on the plates and slid the two of three in front of them.

"Eat up." I looked over at Riku who was poking the food. "It's not poisoned. It's blueberry chocolate chip pancakes with over-easy eggs."

"I hate blueberries and I hate eggs."

"Then starve for all I care!"

"This is sooo good! Hey sis you should be the new cook in the house, since Riku here doesn't know how to cook and I only now how to cook instant meals." Axel said with food in his mouth.

"Uh sure, I guess. I don't mind." I started to eat my own food. "If you guys have any request just let me know, ok?"

"Will do sis."

"Would you quit calling me sis? I'm not your freaking non-existing sister."

I took a sidelong glance at Riku who was picking at the food but still ate it. I smiled at the attempt he made to eat it anyway.

My cell phone started to play my Black Butler ring tone from inside my pants. I dug inside my pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Terra. _

"What do you want? I'm eating."

"Look outside pipsqueak."

I turned to look outside the window and there he was. Standing in the parking lot waving his arms like a moron, but he was my moron. I hung up the phone and raced out the door wearing a huge smile. I rarely smiled and when I did it was mostly when Terra was around.

I came around to the parking lot and seen him leaning against a red Camero. Riku and Axel appeared on both sides of me and, what I suspected to be the norm to them had their mouths open. They rushed over to the car ignoring Terra's outstretched hand.

I laughed at how they began to fight about who Terra would let drive the car. Terra made his way over to me. He picked me up and held me over his head. I felt like I was 12 again and the smile on my face showed it. When he put me back down I felt eyes burning on my back.

"Not a girl huh?" Riku said.

I sent a death glare toward Riku to show him that I'll kill him if he speaks this to anyone.

"Dude chill. She can have her moments but most of the time trust me Lanie here can truly act like a guy. No lie." Terra turned his attention back to me. "I'm assuming you read my letter. Do we have a deal?"

I looked over at the two idiots and looked back at Terra with my answer. "Sure."

Terra stayed for awhile then had to leave. Before he left he handed my three shopping bags full of clothes.

"Now I want to take care and try not to kill anyone."

"You know I make no promises when people piss me off." I smiled up at him.

He turned to walk away and get in his car. He was only two steps away from his car when he turned and gave me a serious look. "Lanie, I promise to always protect you. No matter what I'll find a way to keep them away from you. I promise." He all but ran back to me and imprisoned me in a powerful bear hug.

My mood had darkened at the mention of '_them_'. No matter how I much I wanted to escape they were always gonna find me.

I walked out of Terra hugs and went back to the apartment. I went to my room to drop the bags in the closet then made my way to the kitchen to get dinner started. Everything was a blur to me. I hadn't even realized I made steaks with carrots and cornbread until I saw the plates sitting on the counter.

Dinner consisted of Axel shoving food in his mouth and calling me 'sis'. Other than that after everyone was done eating I stayed to wash the dishes. Axel and Riku decided to retreat in the living room to play video games. After awhile things were quiet and O felt someone behind me. I knew that feeling of that passive stare I begun to hate. "What can I help you with Riku?" His name was said while I turned to face him.

"Nothing much. Just wondering way you're bleeding through your shirt."

"What are you-." I never finished that sentence because he gave me a fierce glare that dared me to lie. "It's none of your business, ok?"

"It may not be but you unintentionally joined into our family and we're a family that cares for one another. I don't know if Terra told you this but" He began walking toward me and stopped right in front of me. "here we are a family and whatever is happening to you and is upsetting you makes me upset."

I turned away from him. I didn't know how to respond to that. I was never open to other people except Terra. For me this was unknown territory that I was scared to explore without Terra by my side.

"You know if it makes you feel better I can treat the wound then forget I ever saw it. It can be like this conversation never happened."

"Or you could just mind your own business and piss off!" I pushed pass him and ran into the living room, pass a confused looking Axel, down the small hallway, and into my room slamming the door. _How did he notice it while I'm wearing a red shirt?_

I landed on the bed and began to cry. This is why I never wanted to get near people, they always show so much caring but when you need them the most they're never there to care for you. Only one person has been there for me and that's Terra. I vowed long time ago to never let anyone get emotionally close to me, ever.

* * *

I never expected her to run away like that. I only wanted her to know that there are people other than Terra that she can rely on. I guess Terra was right about her defenses around herself are strong.

*flashback*

_I was sitting under a tree in the park when I heard footsteps walking up to me from behind. I turned and found Terra staring down at me with his goofy looking smirk._

"_Hey Riku I found someone to take my place at the apartment."_

"_Oh yea, so when will they move in?"_

"_Not sure. We're still looking at moving arrangements." There was a pause and look back to see that he wore a serious expression._

"_Terra, you ok there?"_

"_Yea I'm ok but I...I need you to do me a favor. When my friend gets there make sure to make them feel cared about? They had a rough life growing up and they don't really trust people."_

"_And who is this friend?"_

_That goofy smile of his returned. "You'll she when they get to the apartment."_

*flashback end*

Now that I think about it as kids Terra use to always leave the park early to go run off somewhere. Axel and I always asked him where did he go back would always find a way to avoid the question. I wonder was he always going to go see her and why? There's something that those two are hiding and I intend to find out but first.

"Hey jackass, what did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted to talk and she got offended about me being nosey. That's all I swear. And dude she is not your sister!"

He glared at me all for two seconds then sighed. "Sorry I just feel protective of her for some reason. And before you say anything it's different from all those other girls from before. It's like I have to protect her for whatever is about to happen in the future."

"Wow. That was deep even for a dumbass like you."

There was a faint blush on his face. "Hey shut up you."

The night continued and ended with us fighting but by the end of the night while I was lying in bed what Axel said was still on my mind and it felt like he was on to something.

I heard a door open then close outside my door. It sounded like Alana coming out of her room. It was followed by the front door opening then closing. Curiosity got the best of me and I came out my room and went out the front door to follow her.

I caught up to her in no time. She was going toward the park. She walked up to the playground and sat on top of the monkey bars. I stayed hidden behind some bushes. My eyes widen when I realized what she was doing. _No. Freaking. Way._

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Kami: Hope you guys liked the story cuz this was hard.

Alana: Quit complaining. You're not the one stuck with an asshole like Riku.

Riku: What was that pipsqueak?

Alana: I'm not scared of you.

Riku: No but I know this will piss you off. *walks up to Kami and kisses her*

Sora & Alana: You bastard! *both pull out their guns* Get back here!

Kami: *still dazed from the kiss* Please review and comment….until...next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Roxas!"

I sighed as I heard my two brothers fighting 7 o'clock in the morning. It was time for me to get up anyway and start the day.

I pushed my covers off of me and got out of bed. I grabbed my towel, soap and clothes and headed for the bathroom. After a shower, putting on my clean clothes, and brushing my teeth I walked out to Sora running into my shirt crying.

"Kami! Roxas won't give me back Mickey!"

I sighed again for the second time that morning. "It's ok I'll get it. You go get changed and I'll have Mickey waiting for you at the table with breakfast."

He smiled and ran back to his room. As for me I went on a search to find the demon child.

As predicted he was sitting on the couch watching TV like nothing ever happened. I sat down next to him and he stiffened. "Where is it?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh really so if I tell a red head that you still wear sea-salt pjs to bed, would you know what I'm talking about?"

"You wouldn't!" His blue eyes grew to the size of plates.

I said nothing and continued to look at what was on. After a while I heard a sigh and then Mickey appeared on my lap.

"Thanks." I walked away smiling and headed for the kitchen to get started on breakfast. When I walked in it was complete chaos. Both my dads were covered in pancake mix. One dad was bent over the table while the other was thrusting into him. "Umm you guys mind NOT doing that in the kitchen. They call a bedroom a bedroom for a reason."

They jumped up like two teens getting caught by their parents.

"Out. Now. So that I can clean up and disinfect everything." _ No telling what they were using to mess around with each other._

My dad Cloud was the first to walk out with my other dad Leon slapping his ass before disappearing in the hallway.

Every day it was almost the same thing. Roxas teasing Sora, my dads foreplaying somewhere in the house (where the naked eye can see). And then there was Ven and Van. Speaking of which…..

The back door opens to a screaming Ventus while hung over Vanitas's back.

"Cut it out Van! Put me down I can walk by myself."

"Shut it. You fell and your ankle is twisted so now I have to take care of it."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kam." Ven stopped he's yelling and struggling while his eyes scanned the mess in the kitchen. "Don't tell me they were at it again?"

"Yup, so now we'll all go out to eat at the diner. We're leaving in 30 minutes. Ven you coming?"

His only answer was a shrug of his shoulders.

_I will never understand why Ven chose him over –_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ven climbing out of Van's arms and running to his room. Ven was the oldest out of us all. I was found by Roxas and Sora 12 years ago in an alley covered in blood. I had no memory of who I was or where I came from. It was Sora's idea for Leon and Cloud to take me in as their own. Ever since that day they've loved me like their own. Till this day I still have no idea who I really am or where I came from.

* * *

We got to the diner were Kairi worked at. As soon as we walked in Kairi had jumped on me and was giving me a death hug.

"Kami you're here! Lucky you today is my day off."

I gave her a suspicious look. "Kairi explain to me why I'm lucky?"

Her only answer was pulling me toward a table filled with people talking and laughing. My heart dropped when I spotted brown hair sitting next to a head of bluish purple hair. I nearly fainted when the two figures turned to see me and smile.

I ran to them with tears running down my face. I buried my face in the shoulder of my best friend. During freshman in high school she was the first to ask me to be friends with her. After that she looked out for me then and til this day. If it wasn't for her I would have never met anyone else (minus the family I was loved by already).

"What Aqua gets all the love and I don't? Don't forget who loves you more." The one witht the brown hair said.

"Shut up Terra. FYI I love her more than you." Aqua said punching Terra in his arm.

I laughed while the two love birds argued about who loved me more. As everyone getting into seats and greeting each other I spotted a girl sitting next to Axel. She was hiding her face behind the diner menu. I walked over to introduce myself and ask was she a friend of Axel.

"Hello." She hesitated to put the menu. I went to take it but she dodged. I frowned at this.

"Go away." She replied when went to grab again.

"I will not. I just want to say hello." I was finally able to get the menu away. Her eyes were a beautiful green, her hair a long straight midnight black. Something about the intensity about her eyes made my heart skip a beat but also scared me. Something told me to run away and hide but another part of me told me to grab hold her and cry my eyes out.

"Hey Kam, you alright there?" Roxas asked.

I couldn't answer. It felt like my body was frozen, like it was under some kind of spell. The green eyed girl jumped up and ran pass me. I turned and seen that Terra had ran after her yelling her name.

"Alana, wait!"

_Alana. Why should that name be familiar to me?_ In an instant a heat flash passed over me and I started seeing black cloud my vision. My body felt heavy and before I knew it I was falling. Luckily my dad cloud caught me before I hit the ground. I heard shouting and talking but I couldn't make anything out. I was soon consumed into total darkness and I could no longer hear the voices of my family but the voice of a familiar person. Soon he will be coming after me, if that happens no one will be safe.

* * *

"Alana wait!" Damn she was fast. I have to find out why she ran out like that. It doesn't make any sense. One minute she was laughing joking around with Axel and me then the next she runs away without warning.

After three blocks of chasing after her she disappeared. I couldn't figure out where she could have gone.

"Damn it." I pulled out my phone and decided to call her. Her phone rang and rang. I hung up and dialed again. This time I heard her ringtone coming from an alleyway a block and a half away. I made my way to the sound when I dropped my phone. I stared in to the eyes of my worst fear.

"No."

"Why yes. It's me in the flesh. What you thought you could hide her from me?" The figure smiled sickly at me. "Of course I will always find her. I have eyes everywhere foolish boy."

"Let her go Xehanort. She doesn't want to go with you."

"On the contrary, she is the one that called for me. Isn't that right my dear?"

"Terra you need to leave." Alana had her back turned to me.

"I'm not leaving you with this old geezer. Let's go back everyone is waiting for you."

She turned and it was then I seen her face. "It's already starting. I can't go back Terra. That girl she's…she's the reason I can't go back."

Her face had dark markings in a weird pattern. The center of her forehead was a crescent moon.

"It's never too late. We can talk about this, you can tell me what's really going on and-"

"Silence boy." I felt my body being tossed into a wall.

"Please dad don't hurt him, you said if I went with you you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Fine. Come we must get ready for the preparations."

"Alana don't go with him, please." I tried to get up but my arm was broken.

"Just stay down Terra. There's no point now. We lost."

"Let's go child."

I saw her figure fade into the dark corner of the alleyway.

Before I blacked out from the pain in my arm I heard footsteps and felt a cool hand press against my forehead. Someone was saying something but all I heard was "We'll find her" then I passed out.

* * *

Did I do better? Did you guys feel the excitement? I did when I typed this. I am trying to get to a computer when I can please bare with me. I am working for you guys so I can get a laptop then that way I can take my laptop with me to work and type these stories for you guys.

Leave feedback. FYI if you guys want something to happen in the story PM me and I will try and squeeze it in somewhere. TaTa for now.


End file.
